


Feed

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Swallowing, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Sub Blaine Anderson, Vogue Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Like all good Masters, after Kurt is done with work, he rushes home to feed his pet.





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Prompt 'feed'.

“And then I think we should … _hmm_ … we should … I’m sorry, what was I saying?”

“The Spring/Summer issue?” a timid voice replies over Kurt’s speaker. “You were talking about focusing our attention on companies that are trending towards sustainable fabrics and practices …”

“Yeah, yeah, right,” Kurt says. “Banana peels, orange peels, pineapple leaves – we need to find clothing made from these materials and focus on the companies using them. And Patagonia, taking the proactive measure to tell its consumers to stop with the overbuying, stop with the waste and the overconsumption. Don’t buy our products if you’re just going to pitch them after a year. In fact, I think they should get the center spread _mmm_ …”

Kurt goes quiet. From the phone sitting beside his right leg, the members of the conference he’s ostensibly a part of go quiet, too.

“Uh … Mr. Hummel? Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“Y-yeah, Melody. I apologize. I’m just hella jetlagged. And I think I ate some bad scallops. We can make the tagline for this issue ‘If you don’t recycle, then don’t buy this magazine! There’s enough fashion clogging up our landfills already! Or something like that. I’m paraphrasing.”

Kurt can’t see their expressions, but he hears the occupants of the conference room at _Vogue_ gasp.

“Not buy our … does he seriously want us to tell our customers _not_ to buy our magazine!?” someone whispers, but Kurt’s phone picks it up, along with other disgruntled comments from the team. But Melody is quick to speak up and defend him, talk about his credentials, his experience, his dedication to Isabelle and Anna and _Vogue_.

Kurt rolls his eyes. She’s a sweet girl, but she may be laying it on a bit thick. Probably for his benefit, he assumes _._

“That’s bold,” Melody says, followed by a complete one-eighty murmur of agreement. “I like it! I think that really works! You’re a _genius_ , Mr. Hummel!”

“That’s why they pay me the big bucks. Oh _God_ …” Kurt moans, sounding vaguely like he’s about to throw up.

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Hummel?”

“No, I ... I just … need to put you guys on mute for a moment. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Mr. Hummel. Not at all. You go right ahead. Take as much time as you need …”

He barely catches Melody say, “Poor guy. He must be _miserable_ ,” before he mutes the call with trembling fingers and shoves his phone aside. He looks down his sweat-covered and naked body; his cock brick red and throbbing in his fist; and his obedient boy, kneeling, waiting. This is how he normally gets over jetlag – edging. But Melody – Isabelle’s newest protégé – called in the middle, and some snafu with his phone settings caused him to answer the call instead of declining it. He could have waited, put his session on pause till after the call, but he just didn’t want to.

And why should he? It’s his frickin’ day off!

As soon as his duties in London were over, he rushed home for this – time in his own, quiet loft with his beautiful pet, uninterrupted and undisturbed. He appreciates Isabelle discovering fresh voices in fashion and giving them room to spread their creative wings. It’s what she did for him, so he does what he can to encourage them, too. Mentor when he has the time.

It only becomes a problem when it interferes with his schedule.

It’s something he’ll have to bring up with Isabelle the next time he sees her.

Kurt takes a deep breath and moves his hand faster than he had been when he was bringing himself to this point, stroking with only his fingertips to keep his body on the bitter edge without tipping too far over. But it’s time to be done with this and move on to the next thing on his list.

He’d picked up some interesting leather items at a shop called REGULATION in London that he’s _dying_ to try on his pet.

His ab muscles spasm, hardening as his body curls. His shoulders lift off the couch cushions and his heels dig into the wood flood.

“Open, pet,” Kurt says, and Blaine obeys, opening his mouth as wide as he can to take what his Master wants to give him. Kurt shimmies carefully to the edge of the couch and rises to his feet. Without touching his cock to Blaine’s lips, he cums onto Blaine’s tongue, careful as he can be not to let a single stripe go astray. “Je- _sus_!” he grunts with a smile on his face.

 _This_.

 _This_ is what he’s been waiting a week for. _This_ is why he refused to masturbate the entire time he was away. _This_ is what he took the first available flight and flew for hours overnight to have.

But like all good things, it comes to an end.

When he’s finished rubbing out everything he has, he says, “Swallow.” He watches his pet close his mouth without hesitation and swallow, opening it immediately after for inspection. Kurt grabs Blaine’s lower jaw and tilts his head up for a look, but there’s nothing to be seen besides Blaine’s tongue and teeth. “Good boy!” Kurt gives Blaine’s hair a rough tousle before he picks up his phone and heads to the bedroom to finish his call. “Stay where you are, pet. I’ll be back to feed you again later.”

 

 


End file.
